Strongest Under Heaven 4-Fate
'Strongest Under Heaven 4-Fate '(aka S.U.H.4) is a fighting game developed and published by Aozora as the sequel to Strongest Under Heaven 3 and is also the forth installment of the Strongest Under Heaven series. This time, the setting takes place 20 years into the future after the last setting. Story The S.U.H. Tournament was created and founded by Rikuo Saiga, a rich oldman who enjoys fighting, but now is owned by his successor, Ryo Sakurai. Rikuo Saiga had created the fighting tournament so he could be able to witness great fighters from all over the world and get a chance to fight them. He had only made it that it is only held every 2 years so every fighter who wishes to participate could train for 2 years and be fully prepared for the tournament when it comes to their country. This year, the tournament has taken place all over the world once again as the 20th anniversary of the fighting tournament's new owner. It had past 20 years since Rikuo Saiga had passed on his will to Ryo Sakurai (who was actually the runner-up of the tournament) to take over the S.U.H. tournament and corporation, since Hinamori Raikuro had actually won but did not want it. As the 20th anniversary of the tournament begins, Ryo and Hinamori's son, Daishi Sakurai and a new organization known as the New Laws enter the tournament, both for different reasons but one aim, to become the strongest under heaven. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Stongest Under Heaven 3, but just with a few new changes. The new upgrades add in a special second bar next to the Power Bars called the Fate Bar that can only be charged by executing combos that hit the opponent. The character list for the create-a-fighter had also been increased to 10, but because of gameplay and graphic mechanics, the game had slightly slowed down the characters, this is also for the reason to make the game seem more realistic. The create-a-fighter had also changed to let the players choose a fighting style and be able to change the character's special attacks but their Agito Factor will remain the same as the selected fighting style. The Fate Bar can only be activated when the opponent has reached the red life bar, activating the Fate Bar will make the character use an attack known as the Agito Factor, which is a unique attack that every character has that can finish the round if the hit connects. An Agito Factor is an attack that is similar to the Critical Edge from SoulCalibur IV and the Fatalities from the Mortal Kombat series which can be used as a finisher attack and end the round of the fight. Characters *Daishi Sakurai *Yin *Yang *Agent Ein *Tyler Jordan *Reever *Ming Yu *Hyo Vu Jong *Sentry *S.U.H. Agent *Heihachi Mishima (Guest) Unlockable Characters *Wataru Taro *Noah Lee *Sheng Jing *Jiangshi *Futo *Spear v3.5-RE:Perfection *Halberd *Lu Lin *Neng Chai *Kai Musashibo *Kunoichi *Agent Zwei *Agent Drei *Testarossa *Sin *The Colonel *Ryo Sakurai *Mr. Master *Rikuo Saiga (DLC) *Tenken (DLC) Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games